degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/DNC Season 5 Fake Ass Plots
Bored af and I had nothing to do at work. I had a shower thought this morning about Degrassi tackling Canada 150 since it’s a Canadian show and it’s a pretty big controversy this year, so here ya go. This season has a big Canada 150 theme and deals with how the school handles it. Because I’m too lazy to create a whole new crop of freshmen and give them all storylines, I decided to just add a few seniors and use our current seniors as the main focus, with a DTNG s6 route of having some graduates stay behind. Please provide any feedback you have. :) Enjoy! Series Regulars (bolded characters are new): Graduates ''– Zoe, Winston, Grace, Tiny, Jonah, Goldi ''Seniors ''– Esme, Frankie, Shay, Lola, Hunter, Yael, Baaz, Vijay, Rasha, Saad, '''Graeme' (Indigenous), Louie (Black), Alicia (Hispanic) Sophomores ''– Abra, '''Lara' (Indian)* (Lara technically isn’t new since she was mentioned in S4 but whatever) 501. #'RockTheVote' - Yael’s goal this year is to get into an Ivy League school, and to do that they believe running for President will be their ticket in acceptance, but with running for President comes a lot of dissecting of misconceptions that students have about genderfluidity; Yael wins in the end, and elects their opponent, poised and proper Graeme, as their VP, however, grows concerned that all of their plans for a Canada 150 school year will be intercepted when Graeme isn’t in the mood to celebrate. - Vijay, with a hidden talent in soccer, decides to branch out this year by trying out for the soccer team, and decides to help Rasha when she wants to try out for the boys’ team; to the dismay of Hunter and Baaz, Vijay makes a splash with the jocks, especially a certain tall, dark and handsome teammate named Louie. - After being branded with a bad reputation, after the Oomphchat scandal, the race war, and being in a throuple last year, Frankie uses senior year as her opportunity to do some good, which includes volunteering for the new Degrassi Special Education program, however, she realizes that she is ignorant on how to socialize with people with special needs when Alicia, a girl with Downs Syndrome, calls her out on how Frankie gives her special treatment. 502. #'TwoWorldsCollide' - Lola attempts to integrate Saad into her friendgroup with Frankie and Shay after a summer of being apart, but she grows concerned about Saad’s impression of her when Frankie and Shay spill details about Lola, including one about her abortion last year; believing that Saad is drifting away due to this revelation, Lola and Frankie get into a fight, which results in her revealing that Miles was the baby daddy and an end to their friendship; in the meantime, the reason why Saad’s been drifting away is because he is being stalked by a woman who claims to be Lola’s mother. - Hunter and Baaz are developing their own VR video game, but they need investors to kick them off; they hire Abra and Lara as their social media gurus, which leads to coming up with a GoFundMe campaign, however, no one is willing to donate to a rich kid. - Yael attempts to ease Graeme into celebrating Canada’s birthday by throwing a “Homecoming, Eh” event for the first soccer game of the year; when Yael and Graeme don’t see eye-to-eye, he is forced to resign; Shay, working as Armstrong’s student assistant, helps Graeme break into the gym to plan a boycott of the homecoming event. 503. #'BlackGirlMagic' - Shay gets early admission into U of T on an athletics scholarship, however, in lieu of this good news, she begins to feel her long-distance relationship with Tiny strained; she goes to U of T for a campus tour, where she is exposed to student life, especially when it comes to the social justice activism that is going on; she runs into Grace and Jonah who are participating in a rally for Rights for Indigenous People, led by high school senior Graeme. - Esme is on the road to recovery, attempting to stay on the right track to Harvard, however, she hits a bump in the road when she is kicked out of the house by her father; moving in with Frankie isn’t enough in order to afford to go to Harvard, prompting her to use online dating to find a gentleman suiter to support her, despite Frankie’s concerns. - Vijay’s rise to popularity has a positive effect on him, however, an erection in the locker room might knock him back down; his friendship with Louie forms into a flirtationship, however, Louie maintains that he is straight, despite also popping an erection to save Vijay from embarrassment. 504. #'WhyYouAlwaysLyin' - Alicia finds herself taken under Frankie and Esme’s wings when they invite her to their friendgroup and give her a makeover to attract a boy in her class’ attention; she grows concerned that Frankie and Esme are using her for some sort of experiment or as their doll, prompting her to take advantage of this by sabotaging Frankie’s efforts with the Special Education program; Frankie catches on, however, who will people believe? - Saad continues to meet with Lola’s mother in secret to set up a reunion between the two; Lola, helping Hunter and Baaz with their business’ image, overhears Abra and Lara talking about Saad’s situation, prompting her to confront her boyfriend about her mother; Saad condemns Lola for not wanting to meet her mother when he doesn’t understand why she would want a parent out of her life, revealing that his father is being held in a detention centre at an unknown location. - Yael organizes a showcase for student talent and agrees to put Hunter and Baaz on the roster, where they can get people to test the protoype for their game; Yael finds themself caught between Hunter, who reveals that he still has feelings for them, and Baaz, who shares a special moment with Yael when the two are locked in a storage closet together. 505. #'Shook' - Rasha finds herself promoted to team captain when the previous one injures himself off-campus; she invites Zoe, Grace, Jonah, Goldi and Winston to her Thanksgiving game, however, she finds herself injured on the field, triggering panic attacks and PTSD from her days in Syria; everyone grows concerned about her condition and her ability to stay on the team. - Grace finds herself already falling behind in school due to all of her extracurricular activities and spending more time at Jonah’s school than her own; she begins to grow suspicious of Jonah resorting back to using drugs when she catches him smoking before the soccer game with Louie (but it’s just a cig!) - Goldi and Winston, to everyone’s shock, are still going strong when they come home from Banting for the weekend, however, she grows concerned on how she will introduce him to her parents; they take both their parents out to dinner, but it goes downhill when Winston reveals his tattoo, which is a shocker to everyone, but especially Goldi. 506. #'WomanCrushWednesday' - Esme takes her sugar daddy games up a notch when she begins seeing three men at once, however, one of the men begins to get aggressive with her, which Frankie picks up on; after her monthly visit to her doctor, she learns that she has an STI, believing it is from the aggressive suiter and prompting her to expose their relationship to his wife; she learns in the end that she got the STI from her lonely puppy-dog suiter. - Abra attempts to play Cupid to mend Saad and Lola’s relationship, despite her best friend Lara having a major crush on Saad and wanting him all to herself; Lola finds herself visited by her mother, prompting her to hear what she has to say, especially when she reveals that she didn’t leave voluntarily, but that Lola’s father kicked her out after a nervous breakdown, making Lola concerned about her mom’s mental health. - Yael and Baaz begin dating in secret when he helps them plan a weekend senior trip to Ottawa for Canada 150 events, however, Graeme and Shay, after being unsuccessful on shutting down the Thanksgiving soccer game, try to thwart the trip; Baaz believes he needs to defend Yael’s honour as their boyfriend by physically dealing with Graeme, making Yael concerned about their relationship. 507. #'ManCrushMonday' - Vijay recruits Rasha, Lola and Saad to help see if Louie really plays for the other team; they are all unsuccessful on trying to seduce Louie, prompting Vijay to believe he is asexual; his friendship with Louie takes a left turn when he and a few other team members pressure Vijay into smoking with them, to which he begins participating in; Vijay confronts Louie in the end about his smoking habit and how it can affect his soccer dreams, to which Louie reveals that he uses smoking to prove his manhood and disguise him being gay; the two share a kiss in the end when Louie reciprocates his feelings for Vijay. - Shay, feeling value in her activism, helps Graeme with his next campaign: using the weekend trip to Ottawa as an opportunity to confront parliament about what they will do about the missing Indigenous women; Shay’s friends convince her that there is something more between her and Graeme than just activism, making her concerned that she may be growing feelings for Graeme, especially when Tiny’s been too busy with school to videochat. - Alicia and Frankie come to a truce after Frankie helps her with her history presentation; Frankie decides to treat Alicia equally and invites her to her pool party for Esme’s birthday, however, when it’s Alicia first time drinking alcohol, she goes a bit overboard, and Frankie and Esme panic trying to get Alicia back home. 508. #'LessThanThree' - Lola confronts her father about kicking her mother out of the house, forcing her family to come together to make amends; Lola, growing closer with her mother, who’s claimed to be seeking treatment lately, grows concerned about her own mental state when she learns that dementia runs in the family; Lola inserts herself into her mother’s world by attending a therapy session with her, however, it goes south when her mother lashes out at her for the abortion, making Lola feel guilty for the first time in a year; Lola decides in the end to reduce her mom’s involvement in her life until they come to an understanding, realizing there is a lot of catching up to do. - Zoe gets too involved in Rasha’s anxiety recovery, prompting Rasha to lie about her progress and forcing herself back on the soccer field; she believes some self-medicating will do the trick and buys pills; after no sleep and too much medicating, she crashes during the game, resulting in Jonah giving her advice about drugs not being the answer to everything. - Hunter learns of Yael and Baaz’s relationship, forcing him to buy Baaz out of their business; doing it all on his own grows complicated, prompting him to venture on a new project, to which his GoFundMe supporters don’t agree to and demand compensation for his failed business. 509. #'Solidarity' - Following a win from their protest in Ottawa, Graeme and Shay manage to get heard at school when Yael agrees to focus on Reconciliation and proper awareness of Canadian history; Shay risks her job with Armstrong when Graeme’s next conquest is trying to get the soccer team to back out of the championship game when their opponent’s mascot mocks Inuit people; Graeme and Shay try to convince Vijay, Louie, Saad and Rasha to sit out of the game, however, the protest grows into a physical altercation between the two schools, resulting in Graeme’s arrest, prompting Shay to admit her feelings for him. - Esme manages to pass her interview with a Harvard recruiter, however, when she is invited to Massachusetts to attend a gala for prospective students, she resorts back to asking money from a sugar daddy in order to finance the trip, however, her only option is the aggressive suiter, and after a bad lunch date with him, she realizes it isn’t worth it; she finds herself stalked back to the Hollingsworths, where he holds her hostage. - Abra and Lara use the power of social media to find out where Abra’s father is being held and to get him back home; after many failed attempts and no progress, Abra begins to lose hope, especially when right-wing internet trolls begin to change her perspective about her father. 510. #'LoveWins' - Taking place the evening after #Solidarity, Esme and Mrs. Hollingworth find themselves held hostage by the suiter, prompting them to try to contact Frankie and Hunter; because I’m not creative enough to plan something dramatic, the plot pretty much ends in the Hollingsworths being robbed by the guy and him getting away. - Vijay wants to congratulate Louie for standing up against the other team by taking him out on a date, believing he has nothing to be scared about; Louie, taking the first steps out of the closet, agrees, however, they find themselves gay bashed; just before Vijay is released from the hospital, he learns that there was something suspicious in his blood-work and that he might have a cancerous lump, to which he believes is from Louie’s second-hand smoke. - Shay tries to help an upset Graeme when he is released with a warning by taking him out on a group outing with Lola, Saad, Yael and Baaz, however, he can’t enjoy the evening out without feeling like he’s failed, prompting Shay to assure him that the road to change is long but worth travelling; Shay, advised by Lola and Yael that maybe her and Tiny should take a break until school is done, calls Tiny to tell him about Graeme; after receiving Tiny’s blessing to put their relationship on hold, Shay and Graeme share a kiss. Category:Blog posts